The field of the invention relates to envelopes having means by which information can be provided on at least two envelopes with a single writing.
In many transactions, it is necessary to send information concerning the same transaction to different departments within a business or corporation. One example is in the sale of liquor aboard an aircraft. When a bottle is sold, cash is collected and a seal from the bottle is removed. The cash should be placed in one envelope, the seal in another, and the respective envelopes transmitted to the appropriate departments. Each envelope should contain information concerning the details of the transaction such as the flight number on which it was conducted, the employee who made the sale, and any other pertinent material.
Many other transactions involve the collection of different copies, cash and vouchers, or different forms which are expected to go to various departments. It is inconvenient and time-consuming, however, to write all the necessary details on two or more separate envelopes when transmitting information to a number of departments.